Smells Like Boy
by lightsoul
Summary: Its hard being in love with your best friend. Its hard being in love with your best friend when your both guys. Its hard being in love with your best guy friend when he's an emotional wreck. But it gets better right?....right? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Smells Like Boy...

Sasuke stared at himself in mirror, looking his face over-perfect, messing with his hair-perfect and checking and rechecking his clothes which were a black t-shirt with a white broken heart over his chest and white jean shorts-perfect. He was a little excited...okay he was really excited. It had been what felt like ages since he and Naruto had done anything together. Walking out of his bathroom and into the living room he grabbed his keys off the table and headed for the door.

"Where are you headed?" Came a calm voice from the shadows of the living room since no one believed in opening curtains...

Looking behind him Sasuke spotted his brother sitting on the Sofa reading a book, how he managed that in the dim light Sasuke would never know. "I think I'm old enough to leave the house without announcing where I'm going." Sasuke frowned.

"Just worried about my little brother." Itachi said dryly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and left the house. Trotting to his car, a black Handa Civic Sasuke could feel a small smile tugging his lips. He started the car, checked his mirrors and put on his seat belt before he pulled out of the drive way and started toward tho other side of town.

It took a while before he ended up in front of a bright orange house. Putting the car in park he honked twice and waited for about five seconds before the bright blond boy rushed out of his house and hopped into the passengers seat.

"Drive Sasuke, drive!"

"Hello to you to..." Sasuke said sarcastically before driving away.

"Sorry..." Naruto chuckled slightly. "My uncle is in town and he's bugging me...asking if I have a girlfriend...have I been laid...Am I going on a date...It gets annoying..." Naruto sighed heavily. Sasuke laughed.

"He thinks we're going out on a date?" Naruto blushed slightly before looking out the window at the passing cars and houses.

'Cute...' Sasuke sighed to himself before looking back at the road. "You excited? You're finally going to see Sweeney Todd?"

"You know it!" Naruto exclaimed fidgeting in his seat. "Everyone says its an amazing movie!"

"Well it has our favorite actor in it."

"Oh yeah..." The blond said dreamily.

"You sound like Sakura. _Oh Johnny!_" The brunette teased.

"Sh-shut up!" He pouted.

"Your going to have to stop being cute...I might end up doing something..." Sasuke waggled his eyebrows causing Naruto to blush.

"S-stop calling me cute! Its embarrassing and weird..." He crossed his arms. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sped the car up. Sasuke relaxed and felt happy he was with Naruto again...Of course he did wish this was a date but Naruto was unfortunately straight. The thought made Sasuke frown.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled causing the Brunette to swerve slightly.

"Huh!?"

"The mall is coming up and your spacing out."

"Oh...sorry."

"Whoa did the all mighty Sasuke Uchiha just apologize?" Naruto said dramatically causing the brunette to once again roll his eyes. Sasuke took a left into the huge parking lot and found a spot.

Their movie didn't start for another forty minutes so they decided to wander the mall for a bit. Naruto stayed uncomfortably close to the older, taller boy when they ran into large groups of people. "Whats wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Its nothing..." The blond started bitting his nails...

"You're bitting your nails..." Sasuke stated.

"So..." Naruto said clueless as to what the raven was getting at.

"You only do that when something is bugging you..." Sasuke sighed out and looked at the smaller blond.

"Its just...people are...kind of...staring at me-us." Sasuke rose his eyebrow. The blond blushed and looked away. Sasuke frowned.

"So?" He sighed and took a sharp turn to the food court. 'Is he embarrassed to be here with me...?'

"He-hey! Sasuke!" The blond ran after the older boy.

"What was that about?"

"I'm Thirsty..." Sasuke said in a clipped tone. The blond shrunk when he heard the Uchiha being so cold. "Do you want some coffee?" Sasuke said in a softer tone and mentally scolded himself for upsetting the blond. Naruto nodded his head and followed the older boy into a small coffee shop that had a couple people sitting in it.

Walking up t the counter Sasuke looked at the boy, who seemed to be around his age, waiting for them with a smile. He had curly black hair falling around his face and stopping at his ears. He looked Sasuke up and down and smirked a little. .

"Hi, how can I help you?" The boy asked Sasuke and quickly glanced at Naruto who was looking up at the menu. He saw Sasuke's eyes slowly drift up to the menu but stopped him. "The Vanilla Iced coffee is my specialty." The boy smirked again and this time drew Naruto's attention.

"Your specialty huh? How good is it?" Sasuke asked. Naruto frowned, feeling a little left out.

"Order one and find out." He said smugly.

"Okay, I'll have one. What about you Naruto?"

"I think I'll have a mint one..." The blond dug in his back pocket and produced his wallet and dug through it. He frowned when he only saw he had fifteen dollars...Not enough for coffee and the movie "Uh...I think I'm going to pass..." He sighed.

"A vanilla and a mint please." Sasuke said as he dug out his wallet as well.

"Sasuke..."

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke said pulling out a ten and handing it to the boy who frowned slightly.

"Okay, thats 9.47 for both, it'll be ready shortly." He said before disappearing into the back. Sasuke walked over to a table and took a seat. Sasuke looked at Naruto and noticed him staring into space.

"You okay?" He got no response. "Naruto?" The blonds shoulders slumped a bit. "Naruto..." Sasuke waved his hands in front of the blonds eyes, startling him.

"Huh?" He looked at the older boy.

"You were spacing out...What were you thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh. Nothing...really." He seemed to trail off causing Sasuke to frown.

"Sasuke, your drinks are ready." The boy called over from the counter. Getting up Sasuke walked over to him and picked up the cups.

"Thanks"

"Its no problem." Sasuke smirked before returning to his friend. Naruto took a gulp after getting it from Sasuke.

"Wow..this Is good." Naruto heard Sasuke say and rolled his eyes. Sasuke took another sip. "I'm definitely coming back here."

"When does the movie start?" Naruto asked, ignoring Sasuke's praise of his coffee. Sasuke frowned.

"In about thirty minutes." Naruto promptly got up and grabbed his drink.

"We should get going then, I don't want to miss any previews." The blond grinned.

"Yeah, Yeah okay." Sasuke got up too and followed the blond out of the shop. Both boys made it to the theater shortly after finishing their coffee. After the movie was over and done with they came out of the theater, Naruto with a huge grin on his face, Sasuke in right behind him.

"That movie has definitely made my top five!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air. "How about you Sasuke? How did you like it?" Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Naruto's stomach grumbled, very loudly. "Hehe...I guess I'm hungry..." Sasuke chuckled and spotted a restaurant behind the blond.

"You up for Burgers?"

"Huh? No, I think I should just eat at home...I'm broke." He rubbed the back of his head.

"It's fine, I'll pay for you."

"What? No. You already bought me coffee..."

"Naruto, it's fine." He said in a tone that told the blond his word was final. Shoulders slumping Naruto followed Sasuke to the restaurant. After taking a seat they were greeted by their waiter, A petite girl with brown hair. She smiled at the two of them. "I'm Donna and I'll be your waiter today. Can I start you boys off with? Drinks?" Sasuke looked at the blond and frowned when he saw the look on the blonds face. He had that look he always gave Sakura, the goo goo stare; thats what Sasuke called it.

"I'll have a coke and a double cheese burger with fries." Sasuke said. Donna smiled and wrote it down.

"And you?" She pointed her pen to the blond which snapped him out of his daze. I think I'll have a Chili cheese burger and chili cheese fries..."

"Okay, and to drink?"

"Huh? Oh..A sprite." She smiled again and took off.

"She's cute. I think she likes you. Speaking of cute girls I think I may finaly have a chance with Sakura!" Naruto said with a stupid grin on his face. Sasuke frowned. He was then reminded he wasn't on a date with Naruto. They were out as friends and nothing more. What was worst was that he reminded himself that Naruto was hopelessly straight and thought Sasuke was the same.

Around twenty minutes later, Sasuke had not said a word to the blond across him, their food arrived and like usual the blond wolfed it down while Sasuke picked at his. The entire meal Sasuke had not looked or spoke to Naruto. After the meal Sasuke paid and left the restaurant very quickly, Naruto having to jog lightly to keep up.

When they got in the car Sasuke turned the volume on the radio as high it could go in order to block his own thoughts. Naruto looked uncomfortable the entire ride until he couldn't take it anymore. He turned down the radio and looked at the older boy.

"Sasuke...Did I do something wrong?" Naruto bit his lower lip.

"Huh? Why would you think that?" Sasuke asked with no real emotion behind it.

"You haven't looked at me...or even talked to me since the restaurant..."

"It's nothing don't worry about it...Just some problems with school..." Sasuke lied.

"Oh..."

"We're here." Sasuke said pulling up to Naruto's house. The blond got out and closed the door. He waved at the raven but got nothing in return as Sasuke pulled away.

_**Okay, a little about the background for this story. This was inspired by a day out I had with my best friend and crush. I had kind of gone over all these experiences and they almost seemed like dates...**_

_**Well anyway the chapters that follow this one will be the same, inspired by my life...sort of. Of course its not the same word for word but I just put Naruto characters into the situation. I'm thinking of this less like a fanfic and more like therapy...if that makes sense-hell it worked for "Falling and Falling hard" which is based of of me as well but at a different time in my life.**_

_**Now you may be asking yourself "Why should I care? WHERES THE SASUNARU!?" dont worry there will be more and this isn't a collection of dabbles. The plot comes out later BUT the reason Im doing this is because a friend told me its best to get things off your chest and its best to talk to a neutral person...even if this person isn't going to respond.**_

_**Bah! Well Im off to bed, I hope you guys enjoy it. Have any question go ahead and ask.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke walked slowly down the school halls, two heavy books in his hands and his back pack over his shoulder. Sasuke was in yearbook so he had a pass out of any class he wanted at anytime and abused his power frequently. He let out a heavy sigh as he passed Naruto's class. He thought about stopping and peeking in but decided against it. Keeping his pace fast and even he walked past the class but halted suddenly when his phone started vibrating. Sighing he put the two books under one arm and dug through his pocket with the other. Pulling it out he looked at the screen, it read Naruto. Frowning briefly he flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Naruto said in a hushed voice, probably trying to keep of his teachers radar.

"Whats up?"

"I need your help..."

"Whats wrong?"

"Its nothing really but I need you to stay after school with me..."

"Why?"

"Please..." Sasuke hated when he did that voice... "There the festival after school with all the booths...I need help with one. Meet me after school around five..."

"Fine dobe. I'll be back around five." He hung up the phone and shoved it back in his pocket, continuing his journey to his car.

* * *

It was 5 o' clock and Sasuke parked his car outside the school. He pulled out his phone as he got out, dialing Naruto number.

"Hello?" Naruto answered.

"Where are you?" What booth am I heading to?"

"Uh...I'm kind of avoiding my booth right now so uh, head to room 116." Sasuke frowned when he realized the that room was way on the other side of campus.

"Fine." He hung up and headed past all the people who tried to talk to him or sell him something. _'I wonder what this is all about...'_ Dodging crowds of people and taking short cuts through halls he ended up at the rooms door. Opening it he was expected to find Naruto waiting for him but instead found him with Sakura. They were smiling at each other and Sasuke was tempted to turn and walk away. Before he had the chance the blond noticed him.

"Sasuke!" He waved over to him.

_'Damn'_ Sasuke dragged his feet, very un-Uchiha like, over to the pair.

"Hi Sasuke." The pink haired girl said happily.

"Hey." She was about to say something else but stopped and pulled her phone from her pocket. She looked at the screen and frowned a bit.

"I'm sorry but I have to go..." She trailed off. Naruto smile faltered.

"O-oh?" He stuttered a bit.

"Yeah, I'm sorry..." She said before heading for the door. "I'll talk to you guys later!"

"Bye Sakura!" The blond called out to her. The door closed and Naruto sat down in a chair, a lazy smile covered his face.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I asked Sakura out..." Sasuke felt a chill run down his spine. "She said yes..."

Sasuke didn't know what he was doing here. He was at Naruto's side in front a door. It had been two weeks since Naruto had told him that he and Sakura had started dating. It took awhile but Sasuke finally felt that he was over it-over him. Especially since he hand been avoiding the blond for the two weeks. Naruto had accused him of avoiding the blond, Sasuke denied and then Naruto invited him to hang out with him and a new friend he had made named Sai.

So now he found himself in front of the door to the new kids house.

"I'm telling you Sasuke, he looks kind of like you. He's funny too...although he does make a lot of penis jokes..." Sasuke grunted.

_'Great...Another comedian...'_ The handle to the door jiggled before opening revealing a boy their age. Black hair straightened like Sasuke's, pale skin and they were around the same hight. _'He thinks we look a like?'_ Sasuke said in his head.

"Hey Sai!"

"Hey there Naruto, who is your friend?" He over to Sasuke. He looked him up and down before smiling.

"This is Sasuke, he's the guy I was telling you about."

"You've been talking about me?" Sasuke looked at the blond. Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Would you guys like to come in?" Sai stepped aside and let the two in. "Naruto, can you take Sasuke to my room? I'll get something to drink for you guys." He smiled before heading to the kitchen. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him in the opposite direction. Why Sasuke let himself be dragged by the wrist escaped his mind. Naruto was talking about something but he couldn't hear it, all he thought about was the the hand on...'No-no-no! I got over this-him!" He snatched his hand from Naruto's.

"I'm not five Naruto." Sasuke said a bit colder then he had meant to. A look of hurt flashed over the blonds face but was gone in a second.

"Sorry Sasuke! I'm just a bit hyper today. I haven't seen you in like two weeks!" He grinned before opening a door. The room inside had posters and huge drawings all along the walls. Spider man, Batman, Superman, and an assortment of super heroes. Naruto rushed over the computer and messed with the mouse turning the computer back on and started messing around on the web.

"They're cool aren't they?" Sasuke look back at the door spotting Sai looking at him.

"You like comic books?" Sasuke asked.

"Not comic books per say...but the style, the inking and the emotion behind some of the drawings are spectacular." He said awe inspired. Sasuke smirked.

"Your an artist?" Sai chuckled.

"I would like to think so. I made this one over here." He pointed at the drawn picture of Venom next to a Spider man poster.

"Wow, thats pretty good."

"Oh! Here. I hope you like apple juice." He handed Sasuke a bottle. "Lets see what Naruto is up to...I bet he's on Myspace..."

The two walked over to Sai's desk and spotted Naruto on Myspace. A message open addressed to Sakura. Sasuke frowned and rolled his eyes. Sasuke sat on the bed next to the desk. Naruto seemed too into his message to notice that Sasuke was behind him. Sai decided to sit next to Sasuke, a bit too close in Sasuke's opinion. He could feel his body heat radiating off him. Fidgeting a bit Sai decided to cross his legs making his shorts ride up.

Reaching over Sasuke he grabbed a black book and flipped it open. "These are more of my works." Sai said pointing to the sketches that were in the book. Sasuke idly noticed Sai getting closer and closer, almost leaning on him which was making him uncomfortable.

"Hey guys I-" Sasuke and Sai looked up from the book to Naruto who's smile was slowly turning into a frown. Sasuke wondered why before he realized how close he and Sai actually were.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Sai asked innocently. Naruto seemed to mull it over in his head before shaking it.

"No, its nothing never mind." He turned back to the computer. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before something struck him.

'Is he jealous?'

Okay Im sorry this took so long and its so short but I have to cut it off here and think about where and how to pick it up in the next chapter. From now there will be time lapses.

Rascal609: I know what you mean but in that case we've been on tons of "dates"...


End file.
